1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with a door hinge system for producing a door shutting force and, if desired (in another part of the range of turning of the door), a door opening force, for the purpose, at least, of keeping, and possibly of moving, the door into a shut position (or, in the other case, into shut and open positions), as desired.
The door hinge of the invention has a support arm fixed to a piece of furniture or the like as, for example, its frame, having a cam on its free end acted upon by a spring-powered bolt. The bolt is movingly housed in the other part of the piece of furniture, for example, the door; the cam produces a turning force to keep the door in a given position, that is to say, at least in a shut position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A construction for a door hinge design on these lines has been made in my U.S. patent application Ser. No. 149,275 which has not been prior-published. In the case of this earlier system, the part, taking up the force producing unit (the spring and spring-powered bolt) of the hinge box is set or mounted in the door from its front side. The axis of the force producing unit, that is to say, the line along which the unit takes effect, is at an angle to the plane of the door. This may be a shortcoming in its use, since the structure generally takes up so much space that, in the shut position of the door, parts (more specially the support arm) of the hinge structure have to be taken up within space inside of the piece of furniture or frame assembly.
One purpose of the present invention is that of making such a further development of the system of said U.S. patent application Ser. No. 149,275 that in the shut position of the door no parts of the hinge system will take up space within the piece of furniture, while at the same time, the system for limiting turning of the door in relation to the frame of the piece of furniture is efficient so that, on opening the door, no damage to the hinge is likely.